Walls of Silence
by IMSLES
Summary: Abby has a place that Tony can't wait to get into.  What happens while he is there and how will he get out?  Written for NFA's Can Anybody Hear Me? challenge.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Walls of Silence

"I'm telling you Tony, it's soundproof," Abby tried to convince one very special NCIS agent. "Watch," she walked into the small room with one glass wall to see into it.

Tony shook his head doubtfully at the dark-haired lab rat as she locked the door and turned to face him. She began to sing apparently loudly, though he couldn't hear a sound. He nodded then impressed that she actually managed to build her very own soundproof room.

It didn't matter that there were few uses for it. Tony was excited to give it a try himself. He began to dance around, motioning to get Abby's attention and encouraging her to come out.

She finally stopped singing and grinned in satisfaction at him. Noticing he was ready to jump out of skin she hurried to the door. By the time she unlocked the door, she almost fell through as Tony was already pulling it open.

He entered and locked the door behind him as he imagined all of the fun things he could do inside. He could go there whenever he felt like having a good rant and not even the boss would know what he'd have to say. He could lock McGee inside and watch him try to talk his way out. He didn't think locking Ziva in would be a wise move; she would find a way to get revenge.

As he looked out the window he saw Gibbs enter the lab to talk with Abby. He couldn't hear what they were discussing and smiled thinking of something he could say that he'd never get away with the boss hearing.

"Hey, Gibbs nice suit you got there. Sears must've been having a great sale," Tony chuckled to himself. Sure it was childish, but this was fun.

McGee and Ziva joined the duo; none seemed to take notice of Tony behind the glass. Abby didn't even point him out, too busy sharing some information she had on her computer. They weren't in the midst of a case, so he was curious what they were looking at.

"Hey McGoogle. What's so important?" Tony yelled out. Remembering no one could hear him he went to open the door, but the lock wouldn't turn. He twisted as hard as he could to the left and then to the right, but the lock wouldn't budge. He banged on the door.

Frustrated he went to the window and knocked on it trying to gain someone's attention. "Hey can anybody hear me?" he yelled. He threw his hands in the air and ran one through his hair. "Think DiNozzo," he talked to himself. "What would that crazy Israeli do at a time like this?" He tried to find something to pick the lock, but the room was bare aside from a chair.

He sat to think glancing out at his coworkers often to see if they would look his way. "Oh for crying out loud," he screamed after a few minutes. "Come on guys. Look at me," he used both hands to point at his chest as if miming his words would have a better result.

He watched the small group laughing at whatever Abby was sharing. Ziva whispered something into Tim's ear. Whatever she had shared he agreed with nodding and smirking. Tony narrowed his eyes. This was getting to be too much and not at all the fun he thought it would be.

"Abby!" he screamed in frustration. She had to have some default mechanism do-hickey that would allow him to escape if just this type of freak accident would happen. Wouldn't she? He checked out the walls more closely, to see if there was any other opening.

When his back was to the window the room darkened. He spun in disbelief to find the lab empty and the lights turned out. How could Abby leave him there? She forgot about him completely. "Unbelievable!" he groaned and sat down in the chair again.

He leaned his head on the back of the chair with his legs straight out in front of him and covered his eyes with his arms. She'd remembered and came running back. She had to.

No sooner did he have that thought then the lights came back on. Abby was running in her thick-soled boots as fast as she could, her pony tails bouncing. "I oughta Gibbs-slap you," he yelled as she tried to open the door.

He watched as the knob twisted left and right, but it appeared she couldn't get it open either. She came back around to the front of the window.

"The door is broken," she yelled in at him.

"Ya think!" he screamed back.

She nodded. He looked to her left thinking and coming up with an idea stuck a finger up in the air and raced off again. Tony threw his hands up, "Great leave me again."

She left the light on as she ran out returning a few minutes later dragging Gibbs by his arm and pointing at him. "I can't get him out," she informed Gibbs.

The lead agent couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "DiNozzo!" he laughed.

"It's not my fault, Boss," Tony complained. "Can you get the door open?"

Gibbs looked hurt by the doubt but laughed picking his knife out he went to the door and after a few seconds got the door opened freeing his senior agent.

"Thanks, Boss. You don't know how much I appreciate it," Tony laughed lightly.

"I'm sure not as much as I appreciated the sale at Sears," he smacked Tony in the head and left him to rub the sting off as he glared at Abby.

"What?" she asked innocently giving him an angelic smile. "Didn't you realize that we could suddenly hear you?"

Tony would've smacked himself if his head wasn't still throbbing. It didn't dawn on him in his desperation to get out that he was able to converse with her and Gibbs. "So this was all just a trick?"

"Well, it is a pretty neat room. With the right insulation it could be soundproof," she nodded.

"Count me out on proving it," he told her.

"Oh come on. You aren't going to stay mad at me forever," she looked at him concerned that he still wasn't seeing the funny side. "Are you?"

Seeing her genuine concern, Tony gave her a smile and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll get over it. Come one you can buy me a drink."

"The Last Word is on me," she smiled at him sarcastically.

"Let's go," he gave her a one-armed hug as she turned off the lights and they left the lab.


End file.
